Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Sapphire is a character from Steven Universe. She is a lesbian because she is Ruby's romantic partner who fused with her into Garnet. Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy, long hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil in the center of her face. She, along with Jasper, are the only Gems who lack a nose. However, she is the only Gem not to have anything replacing a nose. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. History Over 5,750 years ago, Sapphire lived on Homeworld, as an aristocratic Gem and part of Blue Diamond's court. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, along with 3 Rubies assigned to guard her. Sapphire saw a future where the rebels Rose Quartz and Pearl were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Gems, including herself, were going to be poofed in the process. Just as she finished reporting her premonition to Blue Diamond, Rose Quartz and Pearl attack, as Sapphire predicted, and destroy the physical forms of six Gems, including two of her Ruby guards. However, before Sapphire was struck down, her remaining Ruby jumped forward and pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword, accidentally fusing with her and forming Garnet for the first time. This first ever fusion of two different Gem types caused an uproar among the other Gems, during which Rose and Pearl escaped. Blue Diamond was not pleased, and threatened to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court and changing Sapphire's prophecy. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran off the edge of the Cloud Arena, floating down to Earth below. Sapphire was "frozen" because her future vision was wrong for the first time due to Ruby's impulsive nature. They found shelter in a cave, where Sapphire revealed her eye to Ruby and the two talked about their feelings when they were Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this," and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Sapphire's existence as part of Garnet for the next thousand years, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. Personality Sapphire is very compassionate, fair and level-headed as well as patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is shown to be quick to understand a puzzle or situation, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. Sapphire usually appears cold and distant to others, a trait that is mostly reflected by Garnet. This is because she possesses precognition and can see the resolution of events before they have happened. As shown in "Keystone Motel", she just wants to do what she believes is right, which is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved, as she sees them in the future. Because of this, she has trouble letting out her emotions in the present, because she already sees the futures where these emotions have been resolved, opposite to Ruby, who lives in the moment and is more open about her emotions. Sapphire's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive as well. But between Ruby and Sapphire, she is also shown to be more social, willing to start a conversation with Ruby about her thoughts about the Earth (shown in "The Answer"). When in a confusing and distressing situation, she lets out more emotion contrasted to Ruby, as Garnet's left eye begins crying in the episode: "So Many Birthdays". In "Hit the Diamond", she is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Rubies threw the baseball hard, Sapphire managed to hit it by freezing the bat, while screaming with determination. She also shows a light, flirty side around Ruby that distracts her from the baseball game. Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Fictional lesbians Category:Fictional extraterrestrials Category:Animated TV Characters